Fire and Ice
by JanuaryEclipses
Summary: Yukina's birthday. The catch? No one knows about it...but Hiei. One-Shot COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I dun own Yu Yu Hakusho! Yay! Nothin' knew right?  
  
Ok, this is a last minute thing that I just thought. And it was so sweet, I just had to type it. Hope you all like!

* * *

Fire and Ice

* * *

Yukina yawned as the first rays of morning lit the inside of her room. She smiled sadly. Today was her birthday.  
  
She hadn't told anyone so they wouldn't bother spending money on her. This would probably be the birthday of her brother, too. The ice maiden's eyes almost instantly filled with tears at the mention of her only remaining family. Was she not good enough for him? Did he hate her? Even if it was only for a minute, she'd like to meet him. To let him know she existed.  
  
The black clad figure in the tree sighed, frustrated. Oh yes, he knew it was her birthday today. And that his sister had been keeping it a secret for the past couple of years. It seemed to slip by very quickly, this day. She just sat there quietly as always. The fire demon never said anything because, that might give him away. How would he know her birthday if he was anyone other than her twin? He could say he used his Jagan, but he'd never need to use it on someone so innocent. Especially for some information so useless as when Yukina's birthday was.  
  
June 11th, the day he dreaded every year. Because he could smell her tears heavily flowing this night. Hear her crying softly and whimpering for the one thing she wanted most.  
  
Her brother.  
  
That was the one thing he would not, and could not give her. He was a thief, a criminal and a murderer, according to him...they were complete opposites. Boy and girl, guilty and innocent,  
  
Fire and Ice.  
  
But for some reason he felt weird today. Stranger than he had on this day every year before this. And...he wanted to do something special for her...she was turning-what? Ninety-nine or so?  
  
He folded his arms in concentration. Well, might as well do something not very much though. Take her to dinner...and, as much as he hated the mere thought, shopping. Human females seemed to like it, and that ferry-girl had taken her one time...the ice maiden seemed to like it a lot. He gulped in regret of what he was about to do...but first...  
  
Kurama walked into his room to retrieve his forgotten wallet. It was usually in the drawer in his nightstand. Instead, he found a folded slip of paper. He opened it with curiosity and read,  
  
_I need this more than you do, Fox_  
  
The human's eyes widened while Youko was cracking up inside his head. Kurama's right eye twitched in annoyance. There was a lot of money in there!!  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Hiei smirked once he heard his name being yelled. The black and red wallet in his hand would come in handy later. And wasn't his luck that the fox chose his colors?  
  
It was considerably darker when he arrived at the temple. From Tokyo to the center of nowhere was a long way, even with his speed. Yukina was standing on the porch, seemingly awaiting his return. Her face contorted into relief and happiness when she saw his figure materialize on the bottom step.  
  
"Hiei-kun! Thank goodness! We were getting worried!" She exclaimed.  
  
Though puzzled by her reaction, the fire youkai didn't say anything. He'd normally go out the entire night without returning until considerably late the next day. Something crossed Hiei's mind,  
  
What if she knew, he knew, he knew, she knew, he—oh forget it...  
  
Hiei was a little nervous, but never would his pride allow him to show it... "What do you say...we go somewhere peaceful?" He asked her, both hearing the noise Yusuke and Kuwabara were making inside. Yukina smiled like it was perfectly natural for him to be acting this way.  
  
"I'd like that." Her eyes popped open as if remembering something. "Oh, but I guess I should tell Kazuma, he'd start to get worried..."  
  
"Oh don't worry! I can do that!" Said a chipper voice behind them. Hiei turned around to meet violet irises. Botan. She was with Teen Koenma, who was smiling slyly. Yukina smiled again.  
  
"Thank you Botan-chan." Yukina thanked her friend.  
  
"Yes Hiei," Koenma said slyly "go and have 'fun' with her. We'll take care of everything here." Yukina apparently didn't get the gist and Hiei wished he hadn't. He began walking and Yukina followed after him. He decided to send a telepathic message to the two who had ruined the moment...sort of...  
  
_ Prepare to die in the next few hours, bakas_ Koenma and Botan looked at each other worriedly, and scampered off leaving a cloud of dust.  
  
Hiei noticed that the nearest city, Kyoto, was a couple of miles away. So he picked his sister up bridal-style, earning an "eep" from the little ice maiden, and jumping through trees to get to his destination.  
  
He finally set his twin down at the outskirts of a local park. "Thank you, Hiei-kun." Yukina voiced. Hiei mumbled a "welcome". It was still a little early for dinner, so he decided to take her to the (shudder) mall.  
  
Once inside, Hiei was about to go deaf. Who knew a place like this could be so noisy this late at night. Yukina stopped at a store and looked through the window. Her brother disappeared for a moment to "take care of" some punks who wanted to do some pretty nasty things to the innocent girl.  
  
Hiei finally glanced at what the little Koorime was ogling over. It was a necklace on a silver chain, with a heart shaped locket and a small blue gem in the center. "You want it?" Hiei asked, snapping his sister back to reality. Her little ruby eyes looked over at him.  
  
"No, it's alright." She said. Hiei rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the store.  
  
"Lift up your hair." Hiei commanded gently and he held the two pieces of the small chain in his hand. Yukina did as she was told and blushed once the demi-Koorime wrapped his arms around her neck to fumble with the lock. He finally clicked it in place not three seconds before he and his sister were pulled into a dress store.  
  
"Welcome to La Granita!" Yelled the French woman. Even though the name was Spanish... They seemed to specialize in French clothing along with some Chinese dresses. "Now please wait here sir while I get your sister into the latest fashions!"  
  
"We're not related." Yukina said quickly as she felt Hiei's ki rising dramatically. Hiei relaxed but the sales person looked a tad crestfallen. "Oh well!" she cheered. "This way Miss!"  
  
Yukina cane out, rather stunning. If the fool saw her this way...Hiei shuddered to think what the Rei-ken wielding carrot-top might do. Luckily humans did not go into heat...  
  
Her aqua hair was in a slightly higher ponytail with her trademark red ribbon tying it together, she had a cerulean Chinese dress with silver seams and cloth shoes to finish it off. In Hiei's point of view, she was rather...cute. That was the first time he even thought that word about someone. Kuwabara's POV, he'd probably be thinking "hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!!!!!!" and on and on and on.  
  
They were walking to their dinner destination. Yukina's pick. She had never had seafood before so she wanted to try it. "Hiei-kun?" She asked timidly. His, now softer than ever, eyes looked in her direction. She returned his glance. "Why do all this for me?" Eyes were locked, hearts pounding...  
  
Hiei looked at the dim stars, not as bright as they'd be because of city lights. "I know what today is." He said apathetically. Yukina looked at the paved sidewalk.  
  
"But how?" She asked. Little did the Koorime know, that was a question he'd been dreading.  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure out your birthday had to be sometime during the year." Hiei made up that fast.  
  
"Oh." Yukina whispered.  
  
The dinner was pretty nice. Yukina had Shrimp Scampi while Hiei ate Snapper. It was all in all expensive, but it wasn't his money he was spending. And the hiyoukai had found something else in the Youko's wallet. Ningens called it a "Credit Card." Though Hiei did have trouble signing "Shuuichi Minamino" on numerous occasions...but...he was a master forger.  
  
"Anything else you'd like to do while we're here?" Hiei asked. Yukina shook her head. Hiei picked her up and began his way back to the dojo.  
  
"stop at this clearing ahead." Yukina told him. He did only to find it not of a clearing but a crystalline lake with a grassy bank, surrounded by a line of lush, green trees. "Can we watch the stars, Hiei-kun?" Yukina asked. Hiei nodded, took off his cloak and laid it on the ground. Yukina flopped down and looked upwards. Hiei lay beside her, now shirtless, with his hands behind his head.  
  
He managed to peek at his sister's face. A little pink crept across her cheeks because of his nakedness, but he didn't say anything. What would he say? 'Are you embarrassed?'  
  
He felt her head loll against his chest and he looked down at her peaceful face. Sleeping. He started to get up but she draped a hand across his chest, unconsciously, telling him to stay. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She was like silk and she was like a comfort blanket that little children sometimes slept with to ease their fears. And he imagined he was the same way to her. After ten minutes of laying there, in his arms, he picked her up and draped his cloak over her so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
Hiei sweat-dropped. Keh. Like she'd get cold. But he felt like it was the brotherly thing to do so he kept it that way.  
  
He made it to the dojo very late at night. After leaping through her window and tucking her in, the demi-Koorime just looked at her. He found himself leaning closer...and closer until his lips touched her forehead. "I love you, imotosan" He whispered in her ear. Then he realized, that was the first time he had ever said that Yukina was his sister out loud. Everyone except the fool knew from Koenma.  
  
He cleared the thoughts from his head and jumped to the ground from her window. He'd walk to his tree tonight. But he instantly wished he had used his speed because of two words out of the mouth that never should have said them. "Hiei, oniisan?" A too familiar voice asked from behind him.  
  
The hiyoukai whirled around to face similar ruby eyes. She was trembling lightly and she'd look like she'd burst into tears any second. Hiei's eyes were wide and he cursed to himself. "What did you just call me?" He asked lightly.  
  
It was true she fell asleep, but she had woken up just long enough to feel his kiss and to hear those words. "I love you." No one had ever said those words, not to her. Hina died shortly after she was born and Ruri never meant it.  
  
"Hiei, w-why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked timidly. Hiei looked somewhere else, anywhere than at her.  
  
"I'm a thief...and a criminal." Hiei almost whispered. Yukina ran to him through the sliding door that connected her room to the outside. She ran into his arms and clutched his cloak.  
  
"I love you Hiei! I don't care about your past! Or even that you are the Forbidden-Child!"  
  
That was the reaction Hiei least expected. Even though he was a filthy murderer, she loved him. She loved him more than life itself. And he felt it, it was the first time, he had ever been loved...ever.  
  
He brought his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer into him. She cried tears of joy into the black figure. And she cried herself off to sleep. Hiei put her back into her bed, feeling a new sensation and he now had a person to live for. Love. It was the one emotion he'd thought he would never feel...not him. Even though he didn't deserve it, Yukina loved him, for who he was, not the things he had done to her or in his past.  
  
And he kinda liked it.

Hiei sat on his tree branch the following morning, hands behind his head and eyes closed. He suddenly remembered she'd be a hundred next year...the age when Koorimes bear children. He would be an uncle. He decided to use a phrase he'd never used before,

"Crap."  
  
(A/N: What do you think? Was it good? I thought it was sweet! But please tell me if I should make it a two-shot instead of one-shot. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you minna!)


End file.
